SuperVenger: lost God
by Sheppard Coyote
Summary: John Winchester trained a kid while Sam and Dean crisscrossed the country. that kid, is Sheppard. he protects his town and his friend Sky who stumbled on a Loki the God of Mischief. How will Sheppard stop this God before he causes destruction?


Chapter 1: the Hunter and the Fangirl

(Sheppard's POV)

it was dark, raining, and i have a machete in one hand and a flash light in the other. i was wearing my Organization XIII coat that my friend Sky got me for Christmas. my hood was up. this was, for me, a typical Vampire hunt.

"Come out come out where ever you are..." i said quietly to myself. i heard a twig snap in the distance. i shined my flash light and i had heard something breathing behind me. as i kept myself looking in the opposite direction. my phone rang. the vamp charged and i swung my machete and sliced that vamp's head clean off.

i answered it. "hello?" i shouted as i had ran through the woods. "hey Sheppard! Whatcha doing?" it was Sky. "I'm busy!" i shouted. i spotted another vamp. i had placed the phone in my pocket, stabbed my machete in the ground and with one hand swiftly, pulled out my Smith and Wesson and blew the head off of the incoming the vamp.

"busy with what?" i heard from the blue tooth i turned on. "what do you think!" i had replaced the gun with my machete and chopped the head off of the vamp to my left. "ok. i need a ride" she said. "hold on!" i shouted. i picked up my Machete and had thrown it straight at the vamps head.

"ok so you need a ride?" i asked as i had walked out of the woods.

i found my self near my car. a beautiful car, a 1978 Chevy Camaro Z28 black. it was my ride. i opened the truck and placed my machetes and gun in a false bottom of the trunk and closed it. i walked over to the driver's side door and got in. "wait, so you have a god at your house?" i asked. "yea, his name is Loki and he just fell out of the sky!" she shouted like the fan girl she is.

"um yea you stay right where you are im on my way" i ended the call on my cell and threw it in the passenger's seat. i closed the door, turned the ignition and the radio came on playing "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas. i had revved the engine and got the hell out of dodge.

i was still about half an hour away from Sky's house. while driving at the wheel i cocked my salt gun and had kept it in one hand.

_SCCCRRREEEECCCCHHH! _love the sound of screeching tires. i had got out of my car walked straight up to sky's house with my gun in hand, kicked the door down and i pointed my gun at Loki. sky jumped out infront of the unconscious green god. "Sheppard dont!" she shouted.

"sky, that is loki the god of Freking mischief!" i shouted. "you cant be harberging a god as if he was homeless!" i said. "he is homeless! i read his mind" she said. "you what?" i asked her as i lowered my gun.

"look" she said. she grabbed my arm and put it on his head. she had a grip on my arm and her fingertips on his head. i could hear "...cast you out...banished..." that was all i heard. i had a hard time accepting this but Sky was right.

i had gave her my gun, and walked into the kitchen. i heard her drop my gun, and follow me. i started going through cabinets and cupboards until i found what i was looking for. a can of Dog food. she looked at me confused. "what are you doing?" she asked me as i put a can of dog food in my pocket.

"getting some dinner" i said. ""dinner? you eat dog food for dinner?" she laughed a bit but i was not laughing. "no... its for Claudia." i replied. she was confused. "oh i was gonna tell you. i got a dog. a Dalmation" i said. she started to get a big grin. "thats awesome Sheppard!" she said.

i had walked out of the kitchen, and towards the front door. i picked up my shotgun that pointed towards the god. "this isnt over." i said. before she could say anything, i had opened the front door and proceeded to walk out of it.

"thanks Sheppard!" i heard her shout aggresivly as i walked towards my awkwardly parked car. "yeah yeah yeah.." i said. i opened my car door, threw the gun in the passenger seat and tried to take a rest. after hunting Vamps all night and dealing with a god that my friend has got the hots for was too much for me.

i just want to go to my apartment, sit down, and give Claudia her dinner. just got to get home first.

* * *

(Sky's POV)

Sheppard cant just believe that not everything in this world is dangerous. besides. Loki looks kinda cute. oh well. i have to get up soon. and thank god tomorrow is Show and Tell for High School seniors. our school wants us to relive our early days.

knowing Sheppard i would have thought he would bring his guns but he knows he is not that stupid. maybe he might bring his dog Claudia. but my Show and tell will be a hell of a lot better than his Dalmation... that is if he wakes up...


End file.
